Perfectly Pepper
by ShellyStark
Summary: Tony is well aware of his feelings for Pepper. He only wished she felt the same.


_Much thanks to lady_s for betaing!_

**Perfectly Pepper**

Tony's outlook on things had become much more optimistic since Pepper gave in to his constant flirtations. It had started out as an innocent kiss on his cheek after he convinced her to go out to dinner with him. He didn't have to turn on that stellar Stark charm either; he was simply himself. Turns out that's all she ever wanted; to see the real Tony that occasionally came out of hiding in small rare moments.

"I had a great time Tony," Pepper said with a sparkle in her eyes as he walked her up to the door of her apartment building. Tony didn't dare ask her to come back to the mansion. This is Pepper, his Pepper; and for once in his life he was going to do this right.

"Me too," he replied, guiding her down the walkway with his hand on the small of her back, picturing the way her dress had exposed her perfect porcelain skin earlier that night.

_Damn December weather,_ he cursed to himself glancing down at the hand he had rested on the back of her coat.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Pepper said softly once they had stopped in front of her door.

"Don't be late Potts," Tony joked, wiggling a finger in front of her.

"Don't over-sleep Stark," she laughed, reaching out and wrapping her slender fingers around his. Tony laughed and bent his head down to rest against her small fist.

"I'll do my best," he grinned, lifting his head to catch a glimpse of her sweet smile.

"Thanks again Tony, for everything."

"Anytime Pep, anytime."

Unsure of what to expect, Tony offered out his arms with an awkward smile; praying and hoping he could at least get a hug out of her. Pepper took a step closer and snaked her arms up around his neck, pulling him close. Tony's arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, closing his eyes and breathing in her lavender scented shampoo. Her fingers were lightly playing with the hair at the top of his neck while her head rested contently on his chest. Pepper lifted her head and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek when she pulled away, her hands sliding down and stopping on either side of his chest piece. Tony didn't let go and she didn't pull away. They stood in silence, each one waiting for the other to say or do something.

Tony's thoughts were running wild.

_Should I kiss her? Does she want me to kiss her? I know I sure as hell want to, but will that make things…weird. What do I care about weird, I run off a battery for Christ's sake. How am I supposed to contain myself when she is standing here looking so…so…so perfectly Pepper._

Tony didn't have time to prepare him self when Pepper's hands grabbed his lapels and crashed her lips into his. Shocked, his eyes went wide for a second or two before melting into her, moving a hand up into her strawberry tinted tresses and pulling her close with the other, sneaking his tongue into her mouth. Their kiss had ended as abruptly as it began.

"I uh…umm…I uh…" Pepper stammered.

"Mmhmm," Tony nodded.

"Yea, ok…goodnight then," she whispered before slipping inside the door.

"Night," Tony said to the door that stood between him and the one person he wanted more than anything.

The awkward phase in their relationship didn't last long. Before he knew it they were finding time to steal kisses between meetings at the office and swapping playful glances at each other from across the board room. Tony knew that he loved Pepper; he only wished he knew that she loved him back.

The week before Christmas the two of them found themselves laying on his cream colored couch, Tony's arms wrapped around her from behind, nuzzling and pressing kisses into her neck, as they watched the lights on the tree twinkle in the darkened room and listened to the fireplace crackle.

"Pepper," Tony whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I think that I'm possibly, maybe, falling for you."

Pepper rolled over in his arms. "Tony I-"

"No, scratch that, I fell for you a long time ago, but now," Tony paused and traced her cheek with his thumb. "I think…No. I know…that I'm completely, over the top, crazy in love with you."

Pepper bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Tony I-"

"And I understand if you don't feel the same for me," Tony interrupted. "But I wanted, needed you to know."

"Tony-" Pepper tried again.

"You've always been there for me, and lord knows I've messed up, I've messed up a lot Pep but-"

"Tony shut up!" Pepper spoke up, placing her hands on the sides of his face. Tony blinked back, opening and closing his mouth a few times, forcing himself to keep quiet. Pepper moved in closer and slowly kissed his fidgeting lips. "I love you, too Tony. More than you'll ever know."


End file.
